


Cathartic

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Megamind College AU [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Finals, Screaming, The Prison, motorcycle, they just go out near the prison and scream thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Sometimes they just needed a good scream





	Cathartic

**Author's Note:**

> they screm

Megamind shuffled into her room at nearly two am, eyes bleary and exhausted. She looked up, in much the same state as he was. He huffed, flopping onto her bed, and she let out a bitter laugh. 

“Finals kicking your ass too?” She asked, and he answered in a groan. 

“I want to go scream somewhere.” Roxanne turned to look at him a moment, eyebrow raised, before nodding. 

“Why not? We could totally find somewhere to scream where someone most likely wouldn’t call the cops.” Megamind lifted his head from the bed to stare at her, eyes narrowed. 

“Seriously? You’d be fine with that?” 

“Yeah. I kinda need to scream too. I’m exhausted.” Megamind nodded, then stood, motioning for her to follow him. She stood, following him to his bedroom, where he locked the door, then took his ankle monitor off, which was an interesting process, so that it wouldn’t be alerted to being turned off, but he nearly mastered it at this point. It was off within a few minutes, and he moved to the window, pushing it open. 

“You do know we’re on the second floor, right?” Megamind nodded, shifting and moving out of the window, then held out his hand to her. 

“C’mon, I do this pretty often.” She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, taking his hand, and then clinging as he tugged her out, held her close and jumped. 

He landed on his toes, crouching down as he did, before setting her down carefully, nodding a bit. “There.” 

She stared, before shaking herself out, huffing lowly. “Damn Megs... How often do you do that?” 

“Almost every night. C’mon, I’ve got a motorcycle up there, we can take it out to the prison. Some of the guards might come out, but if they see it’s me, they’ll be chill and leave us alone.” 

Roxanne nodded a bit, not questioning it, following him down the street to the motorcycle she had seen parked in front of their building before but never questioned. He hooked his leg over it, grabbing the helmet and handing it to her. “Sorry, it’s a bit big, but I don’t have one for you. If we make this a regular screaming, I’ll get one, but for now, I’m chill not having one.” 

“You sure?” 

“Roxanne, I can withstand being punched through a wall by Wayne. I think I can handle it.” He teased her, before she shook her head, putting the over sized helmet onto her head and hooking her leg over the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his chest. 

They drove for awhile, weaving between people, though there weren’t many going out their way. He pulled up along side the prison, not too far away from it, pulling to the side of the road, stepping off to help Roxanne off the bike. 

Roxanne hooked the helmet on the handlebars, looking over at Megamind to find him walking a bit more into the nothing around them. He groaned, stretching and popping his back. 

“Wanna go first?” He asked, looking at her a moment, before she snickered softly. 

“Nah, I wanna hear you.” 

Megamind went red before Roxanne fully realized the implications of what she said, then huffed, tilting his head back and screeching. 

It wasn’t really a scream, it was rather high pitched. Not human, in a way Roxanne couldn’t place. After a moment, she joined him in screaming, hearing him trail off and cough, letting out a laugh, as she trailed into silence as well, loosing her air. 

A light flipped on in one of the offices in the prison. 

Megamind grinned at it, before screaming again, taking a more human tone this time, though, as he got higher, it morphed back into the obviously alien shout. Roxanne laughed, joining in again, head falling back as she screamed into the heavens. 

Her throat hurt, but damn did she feel better. Megamind looked over at her, laughing to himself. 

“Feel better, huh?” 

Just as she went to answer, the prison doors opened and out stormed- 

“Warden!” Megamind seemed to light up, and the Warden laughed, shaking his head. 

“Should’ve known it was you, little blue.” He caught sight of Roxanne. “Blue?” 

Megamind looked back at her, before waving him off. “We, uh, needed a good scream. Finals are hell. Therapeutic screaming, y’know?” 

Roxanne nodded a bit, grinning. “Yeah. I do feel better at least.” 

“I think the word you’re looking for is cathartic, but sure. Get back to your dorms, then, kiddos.” the Warden smiled, then moved back inside. 

Megamind laughed, moving back to the bike, holding out the helmet to her. 

“You two seemed... close.” Roxanne said carefully, and Megamind nodded a bit, returning to his seat on the bike. 

“Yeah. I have my uncles, but he’s like... dad, in a way? But I’ve always called him the Warden, and I think I always will. He knows though.” Megamind smiled back at her, and she grinned, slipping the helmet back on, and taking her seat back on the bike. 

As they began the drive back, Roxanne pressed against Megamind’s back, she grinned. They might need to make this a regular thing. She hadn’t felt that good in months.


End file.
